


Crying (But Really Singing)

by rising_writing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Aomine Ryou, Day 18, Domestic, Fluff, It's all happy, M/M, they have a kid, what dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rising_writing/pseuds/rising_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for AoKaga Month Day 18 was Crying. This is all I came up with, and it's more singing than crying lol. Not my best work but it's all right (: </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Aomine grumbled.<br/>“I’ve never heard you sing before, Daiki,” Kagami laughed.<br/>//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying (But Really Singing)

It started out quietly, just a whimper, but it quickly turned into a shrill scream. Aomine awoke with a start, freaked out for a moment before he realized what was going on. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as he turned to look at his husband. Kagami had dark circles underneath his eyes and Aomine suddenly felt bad for always letting Kagami get up while he went back to sleep. As Kagami started to sit up, Aomine stopped him. “I’ll get him this time, babe.” Kagami smiled softly and laid back down, chuckling to himself.

Aomine looked at his alarm clock and rolled out of bed. 2am. He sighed. The floor was cold against his feet and he shivered as he walked out of the room and across the hall. He opened the door to the other room and sighed as he leaned over the crib.

“Oi, Ryou. You’re old enough to stop doing this now, aren’t you?” he said as he picked up his baby son. Ryou cried some more in response. Aomine bounced him up and down slightly and shhhh’d him for a while. It didn't work as well as he had hoped and when Ryou kept crying, he decided it was time for a new plan.

Singing wasn’t really his thing, but he thought it was worth a shot. His vaguely remembered his mom doing that for him. He tried to remember some lyrics as he looked back out across the hallway towards his room but not much was coming to mind. He knew some of the lyrics to 'Asleep' and figured that'd be good enough. He opened his mouth and tried to whisper-sing but when nothing really came out, he decided to just go for it. He just hoped Kagami wouldn’t hear him because Aomine Daiki was not a very good singer. He knew that. His voice was raspy and he couldn’t read a note of music. He was a basketball star not a choir student! But, desperate times called for desperate measures and these were very desperate times.

He was off-key just a little bit, and his voice was scratchy from having just woke up, but he sang what he could remember.  
_“Sing me to sleep,_  
_sing me to sleep,_  
_I’m tired and I want to go to bed…”_

Aomine shook his head at the lyrics but continued,  
_“Sing me to sleep,_  
_sing me to sleep,_  
_then… uh.. sing me to sleep,_  
_sing me to sleep…”_

Ryou had quieted down while being held in his father’s arms. His eyes were closed and he had his little hand fisted into Aomine’s shirt. Aomine smiled down at him and kept going,  
_“Sing me to sleep,_  
_sing me to sleep_  
_I don’t wanna wake up alone anymore”_

Aomine sighed and looked down at his baby boy. His song seemed to have worked, for now at least. Aomine held him a little longer before kissing the top of his head and placing him back in his crib. After putting a blanket over him, Aomine ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door. He shuffled back into his own room and climbed back into bed next to his husband. He thought Kagami was asleep until he felt his partner shaking and laughing quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Aomine grumbled.  
“I’ve never heard you sing before, Daiki,” Kagami laughed.  
“Eh?” Aomine said, confused.  
Kagami motioned his head towards the stand on his side of the bed. Aomine looked over and saw the baby monitor sitting on top of it and groaned. Kagami laughed again before wrapping his arms around his husband. Aomine grumbled but reached an arm around to play with Kagami’s hair.  
Kagami smiled. “Now I know why you were on the basketball team.”  
“Shut up, Taiga.” Aomine shut his eyes and tried to fall back asleep as Kagami kissed the top of his head and grinned at his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's AoKaga Month!! I was going to write for some of the earlier prompts but unfortunately I didn't have time or for some, inspiration. I am not actually that happy with this particular piece of writing BUT I am posting it anyways because it was good practice and it was still kinda fun. Hopefully I will write for at least 2 more of the prompts this month. I want to get better at taking prompts and writing in general and all this stuff is fun practice!
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos/commenting! All criticism is appreciated! (bc we all know I need it haha)


End file.
